


Tony Stark's Children

by I_am_Eli



Series: The Adventures of Peter Edward Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ;), Enjoy this ... drabble? Probably a Drabble, Notice I Said Current, Peter Meets The Bots, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony and All His Current Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Eli/pseuds/I_am_Eli
Summary: Peter meets Tony's other kids.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of Peter Edward Stark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Tony Stark's Children

He and Peter were taking a big step in their relationship today.

Something Tony had been thinking about since the beginning, but had repeatedly pushed back into the back of his mind. Something that could be the make or break of the relationship between Tony and his three year old son. 

Tony was going to take Peter to meet his bots.

His bots, which were practically his other children in all things but blood… and species, but that didn’t matter. They were  _ his,  _ and he wanted his kids to all get along. 

Maybe Rhodey and Pepper had a point in saying he was crazy. He preferred the term eccentric, but whatever. It gave him personality. 

He walked into the lab, holding Peter’s chubby hand in his own, practically bouncing in place from his excitement. He clapped his hands, the lights turning on at his command. 

“Da- er, Maddy’s home!” Tony shouted, grinning. He just barely had time to dodge before a wrench was thrown at his head. “Hey-” A second later, he was being sprayed with a fire extinguisher by Dum-E. So apparently they weren’t too pleased to see him. 

“Hey, what’s going on? I come down here to show off my kid and-” A knut hit him square in the forehead. All three bots beeped angrily at him. Peter hid behind his leg. “I’m sorry I was gone for so long, I was a little busy!” A screwdriver comes flying his way. “Jesus, U!”

“Sir, would you like me to power off the bots?” JARVIS asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Tony scowled at the ceiling. 

“No, Jay, I got this,” he said. “I brought someone home to play with you, but if you really want me to leave...” Tony said to his robot children, trailing off. The three bots beeped excitedly. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Wonderful creations of mine, meet Peter Edward Stark, my other wonderful creation. Yes, he does have the same middle name as me, I didn’t pick it.” The bots chirped erratically, beeping so fast even Tony couldn’t pick out what they were saying. 

“Slow down!” Tony ordered. The bots ignored him, trying to get around him so they could get a good look at their new brother. Tony sighed in fond exasperation.

“Maddy, the bots gonna hurt me,” Peter said. He grabbed onto the back of Tony’s shirt and braced his feet on Tony’s legs, like he was trying to climb his back. 

“Pete, they’re not gonna hurt you- Bots, heel!” His robot children, which he could’ve swore he programmed to follow his order - but then again, he’d made two of them when he was drunk off his ass. He had made most of his inventions drunk on something. Not limited to the toddler that was trying to climb up his back like a monkey. “Cut it out or I’m gonna donate you to a middle school science lab!” The bots stopped chirping immediately. 

Tony didn’t blame them. He wouldn’t want to be in a middle school science class either. 

“Good bots,” Tony said. “Now, if you’re good and you stop scaring my newly acquired child, he might play fetch with you.” The bots perked up again.

Half an hour later found Tony busying himself with his work, trying to catch up on his designs and keeping an eye on Peter so he didn’t go near anything flammable. Peter was playing fetch with the bots, Peter occasionally scolding his new robot siblings if they started fighting over the ball. Tony didn’t have to tell JARVIS to record the entire encounter. 

Tony was just happy they seemed to get along. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts for future oneshots and drabbles, whether it be angst, fluff, whump or otherwise. Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
